


Possessive Streak

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Protective Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny knows Sam can take care of himself; that doesn't mean he likes other people messing with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Streak

Clubs like this aren’t really Sam’s scene; even at Stanford, he’d never gotten into dancing and partying like some of his friends and Jess had. Now, it’s even worse. He feels too tall, too clumsy, and -hell- too  _old_  to be doing this. 

Not that that’s stopping Dean. No, his older brother has charmed several guys and girls and was dragged out onto he dance floor some time ago, coaxing a reluctant Benny along with him. Sam keeps scanning the room for him, but Dean has proved impossible to spot so far. 

“Waiting for someone?” A voice comes loudly from beside him, shouting to be heard over the pounding music, and making Sam jump. Standing next to him with a flirty grin is a dark haired guy, not much younger than Sam but nearly as tall and broad.

“Sort of,” Sam replies, sighing internally when he realizes he should’ve gone for a definite yes, judging by the way the guy’s eyes light up. He wedges into place next to Sam along he bar, angling his body to cut off Sam’s line of sight to the dance floor. 

“I’d be glad to help you, ah, kill time. While you wait.” 

 _Is this guy for real?_   Sam wonders. He lets the guy talk a while, still trying to watch for Dean, and, when he finally spots his brother through the crowd, he excuses himself to go after him.  _At least if I can get the Impala keys, I can get out of here._

Sam’s only just stepped into the hall leading to the bathrooms when a heavy weight hits him from behind, shoving him into the wall. He grunts a little at the impact, shoving back only to be jerked around and pinned up against it by the guy from earlier. 

“You oughta try playing a little nicer-” 

That’s all the guy gets out before he’s yanked away, being picked up and shaken hard. 

“Back off,” Benny snarls into his face, and Sam watches the stranger’s face go white. He struggles and kicks in Benny’s grip as the vampire gives him another rattling shake. Then he nearly tosses him down the hall, the man stumbling, barely managing to catch himself to stay upright. He’s gone like a shot, disappearing back into the crowd. 

“You shouldn’t’ve done that,” Sam says flatly, wondering how long before the bouncers turn up to kick them out. 

Blue eye are apologetic, if still fiery. 

“Nobody should think they can just treat you like that, Sam,” Benny growls, shooting a dirty look toward where the other man disappeared. “I shoulda just-” 

Sam tugs the vampire around, shutting him up with a quick kiss. “You shoulda let me handle him, is what you shoulda done. Now, help me find my brother so we can get out of here. That bouncer over there is already giving us the hairy eyeball.” 

Yanking Benny along behind him by the wrist, Sam pushes through the crowd and away from the approaching burly security. He grins to himself when Benny tugs his hand back enough that their hands are clasped together. 


End file.
